Events
Events (also sometimes referred to as adventures) is a major mechanic of the Tomba! series. By talking or interacting with some people or items in the series can active an event. After the event has been activated, it can be cleared. If all the primary and secondary events in the second game are cleared, an extra ending cutscene will play before the credits start rolling. The events can be anything from delivering items to ride a vehicle under a given time limit. Every event has some kind of reward for being cleared and sometimes for being activated. Adventure Points is gained in every event, but even items can be obtained, i.e. weapons, equipment (such as suits) and Charity Wings. There are some events that cannot be completed; if the curse of an area is lifted or an object is broken, some events connected to said area or object may remain uncleared. An example is the Where The Barrel Rolls... event, where Tomba must strike the rolling spiked barrel in Wobbly Wharf with a weapon twice to remove the spikes, before pushing it into the water. If it breaks, by for example charging the weapon, the event can neither be activated or cleared. The reward for starting an event will sometimes not be collected if the objective is reached before the start is triggered; for example if the two Bonsugees in Mushroom Forest is defeated before Tomba has read the sign that triggers Monster Hunt which is located in the same area. In the first game, there are 130 events to find; while in the second game, there are 133 events plus another four additional events. Types of events Primary events These events are activated and cleared automatically during the progress of the game. They cannot be skipped in any way and must be cleared in order to progress. Most primary events do not give Tomba any Adventure Points for activating or clearing them, forcing players to search for secondary events in order to gain AP. Secondary events Also called "Hidden events" in the US manual for the first game. In contrast to primary events, these events can be skipped because they do not belong to the main story. They don't differ from the primary events in any other way, with the exception of Tomba almost always getting Adventure Points when activating and clearing them. The main advantage of clearing secondary events is to get the rewards; such as the Mermaid Scale that prevents damage from falling into water, powerful weapons from the Mythical Towers, obtaining more vitality points for helping out Charles, or simply getting information about where the Evil Pig Gates are located. Additional events Exclusive to the second game. Just like the secondary events; the additional events can be skipped as well as they are not associated with the main story. They can be unlocked in the Mini Temple if a save file from the first game is on the same Memory Card. The save file must contain the events Hide and Go Seek, A Lost Child, The Cute Witch and The 100 Year Old Wise Man. Note that the events must be cleared. In order to unlock the additional events inside the Mini Temple, the Chick from an Egg, Where is the Bird's Nest?, Feed the Chicks, With the Nishiki Bird and Nishiki Bird Servants events must be cleared. Trivia * Events are referred to as "adventures" by an NPC in Circus Village, as shown in the quotation at the top of the article. Category:Events